


Orphans

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Edmund Pevensie - Freeform, Eustace Clarence Scrubb - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Lucy Pevensie - Freeform, Peter Pevensie - Freeform, The Problem of Susan, it's 1949 and everyone dies, since the others are only mentioned i'm putting them here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: It’s 1949, the spring air is thick and sweet on her tongue, her hair heavy on her shoulders. The telegram her roommate handed her is short, just a sentence and Susan cannot cry.A Drabble.





	Orphans

It’s 1949, the spring air is thick and sweet on her tongue, her hair heavy on her shoulders. The telegram her roommate handed her is short, just a sentence and Susan cannot cry.  
  
She thinks of Peter’s lips on her cheeks, Lucy’s arms around her waist, Edmund’s fingers laced with hers, thinks of Eustace’s smile, no longer laced with contempt. (She doesn’t think of a little girl with her mother’s eyes and her momma’s sharp teeth, doesn’t think of a little boy with ears as pointed as her love’s).  
  
PEVENSIES DEAD STOP TRAIN ACCIDENT NEAR LONDON STOP PLEASE COME STOP


End file.
